Field effect transistors (FETs) may be used for low-power radio frequency (RF) switch devices, especially in mobile applications where price, performance, and power consumption are key elements. However, FETs may be challenged when handling larger signals. In particular, large signal performance in FETs acting as switches may be affected by charge accumulation in a quasi-neutral region of the body of the FETs. Charge accumulation may result in hot-carrier accumulation, excess gate-induced drain leakage (GIDL), negative transconductance, loss of gate control, hysteresis, etc. These issues may be generally referred to as floating body effect (FBE).
In some applications, certain applications may require ultra-fast, and ultra-low loss/high isolation switches. In some cases a low loss switch may require a negative voltage generator (NVG) which may be used to achieve the required low loss and isolation, and also to meet the large signal requirement. However, using an NVG may result in a slower switch, as well as significant overhead in terms of the circuit area. Additionally, the use of the NVG may result in leakage current in sleep mode, that is when the circuit is not actively transferring signal. In some cases, blocking capacitors may be used in the switches to combat the above described issues, however the use of blocking capacitors may result in a high circuit area and also decrease circuit performance. For example, the circuit may experience bad insertion loss, bad linearity, and/or bad isolation.